Vegas
by boshrocks
Summary: A few weeks before Derek and Casey go off to uni the family decides to go to Las Vegas for a few days. A little too much drink and a mistake that lasts forever. DASEY, obviously. based loosely on a Friends episode. review please.
1. Friendship and Fights

"A vacation

"A vacation? When was the last time we took a vacation together as a family?" Edwin said after his father had revealed the news over dinner one night a few weeks into the summer vacation.

"Yep, that's right." George grinned.

"So, where are we going?" Casey asked cheerfully.

"Las Vegas. Only for a few days, but still." Nora told her smiling.

"Vegas?!" Derek and Casey said together.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Edwin and Lizzie said at the same time, slapping a high five.

"Sweet!" Marti said cheering.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Casey said.

"And we're finally old enough to actually use the slot machines. You got money, right Casey?" Derek said whilst Casey rolled her eyes but laughed nevertheless.

"Yeah, about that. We have to talk to the pair of you." George said with a very clear warning in his voice.

"I bet I know what's coming. No gambling, no nothing. What else do you go to Vegas to do if not to visit the casinos?" Derek moaned.

"We do want you to have fun and we thought it would make a nice break for you to get away with the family before you escape to university." Nora said, looking a little offended.

"Oh yeah, I need to talk to you about that Casey. How the hell did we manage to get into the same university?"

"Don't ask me. Best place for both courses in the area, I think. I wanted to do Dance and Drama and you wanted to do Media and Film Studies. But what I want to know is how the heck you got a scholarship. Only a hockey scholarship, but still."

"Hey don't knock my scholarship!"

"Yeah, Casey, it's the first one he's ever got and we're proud of him." George said.

"But you also got one, Case. Remember? You got the Kelly Rowan acting scholarship." Nora said proudly.

"But we all knew she'd get that." Lizzie said taking a sip of water.

The next afternoon was filled with frantic packing for the Vegas trip. While everyone was rushing around trying to find things Derek slipped into Casey's room as she was organised and not needing to dash around. Everything she needed was in her room. She looked up as Derek lounged on her bed behind her little suitcase. She was used to him doing this. The pair of them had become reasonably close in recent months. They figured that they would have to spend a lot of time together so they might as well get along. They still fought of course, old habits die hard. But they helped each other out when the other needed it and as a consequence had become what could be reasonably termed as friendship.

"What do you want?"

"Case, they're not going to let us have any fun there. We've got to do something."

"What would you suggest?" Casey turned back from her wardrobe with two nice going out dresses in her hands on the hangers as she decided which to take.

"I am providing some liquid stimulation and there's a few little pills I could get my hands on that'll really take the edge off the trip."

"Drinks and drugs then?" Casey was surprisingly unfazed by the prospect. "Oh by the way; two things Derek. One; which dress? And two, look in the side pocket of the case."

Derek did so. "You naughty girl. The white dress, by the way. It makes you look smokin', but yet, still so innocent." Derek gave her the thumbs up. "Burn the brown."

"Thank you. But it's actually cream coloured. As for the parents, look in the actual case. You're looking for a Tupperware box, Derek." She replaced the brown dress and started to fold up the cream one.

"Brownies?"

"Knocked 'em up last night. Added my Special ingredient."

"You didn't!" Derek said with a mixture of dread and admiration. Casey sought revenge sneakily. Her Special Brownies were her favourite payback. The special ingredient was chocolate flavoured laxatives, super strength. Because they were chocolate flavoured you didn't notice them until about an hour later. At which point she revealed what she had put into them.

"I most certainly did. They'll be spending the whole trip in separate bathrooms."

"Casey, I never fully realised exactly how evil you can be."

"The effect of education perhaps. I've lived with you for too long."

"And it's not about to end, either."

"What are you talking about?" she put the dress into the small suitcase and then added a creamy white dress too.

"A letter came for both of us today. From Western. We are to be room mates at uni."

"You've got to be kidding." She paused in her packing.

"Sorry sis. Because there's too many students enrolling this year they have to put all family members together in the dorms. And technically we count as family."

"Just barely."

"Maybe we can erect a screen or something. Separate the area." Derek laughed.

"Are you done packing yet?"

"Hours ago. I'm not taking much."

"I'd better check what you're bringing. Knowing you, you won't have packed anything appropriate." Casey closed her suitcase and pulled him off her bed and into his room.

An hour later the rest of the family heard their argument as they hauled their bags down the stairs. Each family member had one bag or small suitcase apiece. Derek and Casey argued all the way to the airport and then annoyed everyone on the plane and embarrassed their parents by fighting on the plane too. They were seated beside each other separately from their family.

Eventually Casey fell asleep and rested her head on Derek's shoulder unconsciously. He glared at her but didn't mind too much. He looked at the Sharpie pen he was doodling with. An evil idea came. An eviler smile crept over his face.

Half an hour later Casey awoke because Derek was snoring. _My god, _she thought, _is that what he's going to be like next year at uni? Hmm…_

Her eye, too, fell on the Sharpie. Biting her lip she eased it from his grip and carefully wrote 'I am GAY' across his forehead and drew a penis on one of his cheeks and a heart on the other. She didn't notice her own face graffiti. Lizzie, coming back from the toilet, did.

"Um, Case, you might want to check your mirror." Before scurrying away.

Bemused Casey fished in her handbag for her make up mirror. She gasped when she saw what was written on her face. Derek had written 'LOSER' on her forehead and had drawn whiskers onto her cheeks complete with pimples and coloured the tip of her nose; clearly a cat face.

"Derek!" she snarled and gave him a decent dig in the ribs which woke him up. they then resumed the argument until they snapped at the stewardess who came over to try and get them to shut the hell up, and George took matters in hand.

He got up from his seat a few seats behind them and strode towards them. "Alright you two, enough is enough. When we get to Vegas the pair of you aren't coming out of your room."

"Our room?" Casey said pointedly.

"Your room. We were going to put Casey in with Lizzie and Marti, but now I think Edwin should share with them and you should have the room he and Derek were going to have. And you are not allowed to come out with us for dinner and tomorrow you are also going to stay there. And you will stay there until I say you may come out. Got it?" George glared at them.

"Yes." They said meekly together.


	2. Missing Memories

Casey paced

Casey paced. Derek stared at the mirror. Casey still paced. Derek glowered at his reflection and glared at Casey's reflection too.

"How the hell could you do this to me?" they shouted together.

"You drew on me! My face!"

"You drew on me first." Casey shouted.

"And now thanks to you we're stuck here!" Derek turned his back on the mirror and marched up to Casey. Tripping over the bed in the process.

Casey laughed and then remembered she was angry. "My fault?! This is your fault."

They continued for about ten minutes and then Casey sat huffily on the double bed.

"That's my side." Derek said pointedly.

The room only had the one bed so they were forced to share it.

"I don't see your name written on it."

That stumped him so he stormed round to the other side of the bed and sat down just as huffily as she had. They sat in silence, occasionally sending each other Death Glares ™.

Casey reached into her case and took out the little tube of blue pills. Casey took one. "Want one?" she asked casually offering them to him.

"Wash it down with this." He took the tube and passed over the big bottle of strong vodka he had brought with him.

Gradually the vodka bottle ran out of alcohol and Casey and Derek became steadily more and more light headed and silly. Needless to say they became very, very drunk. The tablets didn't help either. They knew they would have huge hangovers in the morning but they didn't care.

They were so right. They had forgotten to close the curtains and now the sun was poring in and caught Casey's eyes painfully. She woke up groggily, feeling terrible. Her head ached and she didn't remember anything that happened past getting off the plane. Her heavy eyes fell on the digital camera on the bedside table.

She sat up and realised she didn't have a top on. "Oh." She said, only a little surprised. Then she raised the bed sheet and realised that she didn't have anything on at all. "That's not good." She pulled the sheet up to her chest with her left hand and something glinted in the sunlight.

She pinned the sheet to herself with her right hand as she raised her left hand.

She was wearing a wedding ring.

She screamed.

Something moved on the bed beside her. She screamed again. Derek sat up, torso bare and eyes puffy.

"What are you screaming about?" he said croakily.

"Derek, do you have any clothes on?"

He felt under the sheet. "If I say no are you gonna scream again?"

"No."

"No. No clothes."

Despite her words she screamed.

"As if my head didn't hurt badly enough already." Derek complained.

"Is this a nightmare?"

"God I hope so. You don't think we did it, do you?"

"You know what we're like when we're pissed. It wouldn't be the first time." Casey rubbed her eyes and Derek suddenly woke up as completely as he could and grabbed her hand.

"What is this?"

"Maybe the reason we're naked in bed together. Do you remember anything about last night?"

"I remember sneaking around the hotel and laughing a lot. You?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Check the camera, Case. You're always taking pictures of everything. And I remember you wearing it before we started drinking." Derek got up and hobbled to his suitcase and pulled out a couple of alka-seltzer tablets. He came back to the bed with them fizzing in two glasses of water and handed one to Casey. "Drink this down. I don't know about you but I need it."

Casey sighed, took the glass, and reached back and picked up the camera. She started to flick through the photos on it while sipping occasionally. Lots of them together and messing around and then lots more of a church.

And what appeared to be a wedding service.

"Please don't tell me we got married last night." Casey complained.

Derek got off the bed and picked up the cream dress Casey had brought with her. It was discarded on the floor as though it had been stripped from the wearer in a hurry. He remembered her wearing it vaguely and a chapel. "I think we might have done."

"Please tell me it's a dream. Please tell me it's a dream. Please tell me it's a dream." Casey started rocking backwards and forwards with her knees tucked up to her chest.

"I wish I could, Case. But for now I think Mrs Venruri will have to get up and decide what we're gonna do about this."

"Mrs Venturi? That's scary."

"Well it's true. Here's a wedding certificate." He passed it over.

"Can I tear it up?"

"No Case, we need that for the divorce."

"Let's not tell people. Even the family. But for a divorce we have to go public. Why don't we just say that it never happened? We burn the certificate and I throw away the ring." She took it off as she spoke and then realised there was something engraved on the inside. "To my Tiny Dancer from her Bad Boy." She read.

"I remember singing that song last night."

Casey chuckled a little. "Just as long as we didn't sing and dance on a bar."

Derek looked at the camera photos. "Not on a bar. In a fountain."

To his surprise Casey laughed louder. "I'm quite glad I don't remember it."

"Me too. So what are we going to do about the fact that you're my wife?"

"I think we should divorce, as soon as possible."

Derek actually looked a little sad. "I don't." he said slowly.

"Excuse me?"

"I think we could make it work."

"Derek, we're eighteen. We're too young."

"You're never too young …to be in love."

"But, Derek, we're not in love."

"I am."

"With… me?"

"Yes." He paused. "I couldn't help it. You were drawing me nearer. And you're too beautiful for your own good. You're special, Case." He reached over and took her hand. "I don't want to lose you, ever. I've never felt this way about anyone. I want to protect you, and provide for you, for as long as I live. I want to be married to you. You know what I wish. I wish I could die a day before you do so I never have to live without you."

"But, it's just me."

"But that's all I want. You're beautiful, and smart, and graceful even when you fall down the stairs." Casey laughed. "You're wonderfully talented. I love the way your nose crinkles up when you're freaking out. That little triumphant smirk that you get when you've got one up on me. I love how loyal and brave you are. I even love the fact that you're a keener. You're everything that I'm not."

"You're brave, and smart in your own way. The fact that I'm a keener and you're a slacker balances us out. Our petty little fights, over anything and everything. We're not perfect, not by a long shot, but maybe it's our imperfections that make us so perfect for each other." She leant forwards and surprised Derek by planting a light sweet kiss on his lips.

Derek grinned when she sat back. "So, Mrs Venturi, what's the plan?"

"We keep it secret. All of it. When asked we just say that we played cards all evening. Besides I think a secret marriage would be rather sexy." She gave that endearing triumphant smirk.

Derek beamed at her and picked up the wedding ring and put it on her finger.

"This is terrible!" Casey suddenly laughed.

"Now what?"

"I imagined that when I married you I'd actually be able to remember my own wedding!"

"It's not that bad."

"I can't even remember my own wedding!"


End file.
